Random-ness Sins/Sonic Adventure 2
Okay, so who's ready for two guys to ramble on about a game that DEFINITELY hasn't aged well? That is, one guy who's practically wearing nostalgia goggles for it and one guy who hasn't played it but still finds it interesting. Remember, KirbiMiroir's ramblings will be in blue, and ITVdude2000's ramblings will be in red. General Cutscene Sins *Okay, first off, the cutscenes in general have issues. For starters... **Characters constantly interrupt each other... (ding) **Sometimes the music is so loud you can't hear a thing... (ding) **And some of the lip syncing is a bit off-key. (ding) *The graphics in the game and its cutscenes are alright, but not THAT good on 2001 standards. (ding) *How does everyone mistaken Shadow for Sonic? Even being colourblind is no excuse! (ding) Hero Story Sins Hero Story cutscenes here. *'0:01': The capital city? Which capital city? Are we just expected to know which city this is? (ding) *'1:37': Why is Shadow taking so long to execute Chaos Control? Sure, cinematic significance, but it just looks like it takes forever to pull off. (ding) *'1:54': Uh... what was that, Shadow? Not only was Sonic not done speaking, but the exceedingly quiet sound of your voice against the music isn't helping! (ding) Dark Story Sins Last Story Sins Gameplay Sins *Shadow is the coolest character, and only gets 4 stages. (ding) *People always b**ch about Tails being in a mech. I honestly likes how his levels aren't a joke in this game. Plus, it's fun blowing stuff up. *The multiplayer is cool, but why can we only play 2 player races if we get to choose between 4 characters? (ding) *There is no 2 player Pyramid Cave. (ding) *People always b**ch about the "broken" radar in Knuckles' levels. For those who don't know, in Adventure 1, the emerald detector detected all three emeralds, but only detects one at a time in Adventure 2. I barely even find this a problem. You can still collect the other emeralds if you find them, so yeah, it's fine... until you get to Death Chamber and Mad Space. (ding) *In the 'Battle' port, they got rid of Big's stage cameos. (ding) *If they made original characters to rival Sonic and Knuckles, why did they make Eggman Tails' rival? Did they just think two new characters was enough? (ding) *Amy is reduced to the role of a minor character in this game. (ding) *Your opponent can collect rings in rival duels, even though they really don't need to. (ding) *"King Boom Boo". (ding) *"Egg Golem - The Golem". (ding) *Whose idea was it to put a giant staircase leading to the Egg Golem's weak point on his back? (ding) *Also, is it safe to assume there are two separate Egg Golems, given that both Sonic and Eggman fight him in completely different ways? (ding) *There is so much wrong with the Tails vs. Eggman rematch I am actually going to list it all. **Well, there are no rings in the arena for you to heal yourself... (ding) **Despite there being no rings in the arena your opponent will constantly spam his mid level and high level specials... (ding) **And your opponent has all of your upgrades, INCLUDING THE SHIELD UPGRADE. (ding) *Why do you only get to fight the Biolizard as Shadow? Surely it wouldn't have hurt to let Sonic fight him as well? (ding) Category:Random-ness Sins